Entertaining Clients
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about the Ouran High School Host Club. Don't own it. Don't profit from it.
1. Letters from France

Title: Letters from France

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club)

Giftfic for Luxken27

Word Count: 635

Warning: None

Summary: Kyoya is irritated by Tamaki's text messages.

Kyoya gazed at the text message on the screen of his cell phone. The idiot was at it again. It was not bad enough that he hid in his home afraid to see his mother, afraid of his father, afraid of his grandmother. No, he sent chatty text messages to Kyoya of all people asking how his friends in the host club. Of course Kyoua would not know how they were. They were in Japan along with Tamaki. He was in France acting on Tamaki's behalf.

The idiot could not leave well enough alone. It was bad enough that Kyoya had to know the secret that Tamaki had stayed behind in Japan afraid to go on the sophomore trip to France because he was forbidden from ever seeing her again by the terms of agreement between Tamaki's father and grandmother. Bad enough that he knew the story of Tamaki's mother and her devil's bargain to save her family's fortune.

Her plight was familiar to him. His family just like hers was beholden to the Suoh family. They had served their lords for generations. At least the price of her family being saved was only the loss of a son and a husband. There could be other sons and husbands. So long as the Suohs existed his family could not escape their duty to them

He had inherited this duty by being born into the Ootori. Like being a number three son, Tamaki was just another burden in life to be managed. That is what he did best. Tamaki might have founded the host club, but it was Kyoya that made it work. Tamaki need not know the details. If he did, he would merely get in the way to keep it from operating efficiently.

Cover stories almost never work. Especially Tamaki's The idiot went out and instantly spotted by Haruhi. So much for his excuses with Haruhi. Let Tamaki sweat. He had put Kyoya in this position. Better to let him sweat the details of how he came to be in Japan when he was supposed to be in France. Then maybe he would not send out any more of those inane texts to waste his time.

His talents were best when he investigating. If he was not being bothered by Tamaki he could put aside the tour which had no interest for him and concentrate on his true mission: finding Tamaki's mother. Although he was doing the idiot's bidding and acting in his place, at least he would reach the objective that he had set when Tamaki sent him on this mission.

He would serve his lord and king by finding the woman who had given up her so be she alive or dead. He would know the truth. Even if her son could not be here, his vassal would act in his place. Once she was found, he would interview her.

Despite the fact that neither seemed worthy of such devotion, Kyoya would do his duty. The King had tasked him with bringing him a report on his mother and he would do so despite any personal cost or inconvenience to the future when he performed services for Tamaki, he would ask just one thing of his lord, to shut up and let him do his job.

He snapped his cellphone shut and turned off the power. Now he would not have to read any more letters from France.. He would not have to make excuses to Haruhi or any other host club why Tamaki was not answering his cell or explain to Haruhi what Tamaki was doing in France.

Let the idiot deal with the consequences of his actions and let his faithful servant complete the assignment he had been given without any further interference from Tamaki or any other person.


	2. Can't Buy Me Love

Title Can't Buy Me Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Question

Fandom Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing

Word Count 100

Warning None

Summary Kyoya pops the question as Eclair prepares to return to France

Eclair's plan had floundered in the river. Her fiancé, Tomaki had fallen in the river to save that boy instead of coming with her. She looked up to see a well dressed bespectacled Japanese boy standing before her.

"Eclair-sama, perhaps this might interest you."

She looked at the Blackberry which had been handed to her. The financials immediately caught her. When she was done, she looked with admiration and love in her knew who she loved. She might have lost Tamaki, but she and Kyoya would always have Paris. Kyoya just smirked. Who said you can't buy love..


	3. Hunny Pot

Title Hunny Pot

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ouran High School Host Club

Character Hunny and Haruhi

Warning loli

Summary Hunny is the star

Haruhi watched fascinated as Hunny plied his trade with the clients. It was amazing the number of girls who crowded around the little girl with the bear.

She understood in theory what loli consisted of, but seeing it in action was something completely different. Wasn't it supposed to be an oversexed little girl who flirted with older men?

The idea that prim and proper high school girls who be turned on by a little boy pretending to be a wanton little girl was beyond her. Yet they were. He was the most popular of all the hosts.

The cries of too cute, isn't she adorable were almost too much. It distracted Haruhi from her own assignment today. She was the shy geeky boy with horned rimmed glasses. It appealed to at least one person. The client was supposed to be entertaining.

At last she excused herself. The client had been ready to go anyway. It was bad enough that she had to look like a boy as well as act like a boy. She walked toward Hunny. He looked up at her and asked his group to excuse him. Walking up to Haruhi , he asked.

"What is wrong, Haruhi? Aren't you having fun?"

"I don't get it Hunny. How can you throw yourself into a part where you pretend to be a sexually depraved little girl for those girls? I admit you are good. They are eating it up. You are way more popular than I am. What is your secret?"

Hunny looked around and whispered in Haruhi's ear "Usa-chan and I are just in it for the cake."


End file.
